The invention relates to a high voltage signal generator and regulator, and more particularly to a high voltage signal generator and regulator for a memory, such as a digital multilevel nonvolatile memory.
A conventional mixed mode integrated circuit system frequently uses different voltage supplies. Analog signal processing, such as amplification, comparison, pulse generation, may be performed at high voltage. A FLASH memory applies an erase signal and a program signal to memory cells. The erase signal and the program signal have voltage levels greater than a supply voltage. Also in multilevel volatile memories, the variation of the voltage level of the program signal falls in a smaller range for the multibit signals stored in the memory cells.